itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Psycho Pete Returns
"Psycho Pete Returns" is the third episode of the tenth season of It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia. Synopsis Mac and Charlie's high school "gang leader" (leader of "the Freight Train") Psycho Pete stops in at Paddy's. Charlie and Mac are quickly disappointed by Pete's new docile nature, and look for ways to get Pete back to his old 'Psycho' self. Frank, Dee, and Dennis set out to find help for Pete because they're afraid he's dangerous to them. Recap '3:00 PM, On a Monday ' Dennis, Dee and Frank are hanging out in the bar when Charlie and Mac barge in with a boom box playing "Psycho Killer" Mac comes bearing news related to the song, their old friend Psycho Pete is back in town. While the rest of the gang worries about the recently released cannibal killer, Mac and Charlie are excited to get the old "Freight Train" back together. Later, while arguing that Pete has been "sorted out" from his time in the mental institution, nobody notices a man named Peter is actually a new mild-mannered Psycho Pete. Charlie and Mac do not like the new Pete, and decide to leave the bar. Awkwardly, the rest of the Gang follows suit. Later, Mac and Charlie devise a plan for Pete to go psycho again, and so they enlist the help of their old friend Rickety Cricket. For the price of a beer, Cricket agrees to "absolve Pete" of his sins by hearing his "confession." Meanwhile, Dennis, Dee, and Frank try to have Pete recommitted, only to find that Pete's old Mental Institution has been shut down due to budget cutbacks. Frank discovers that the same sanitarium is where he was sent as a child and becomes obsessed with finding his old friend "Froggy (The Frog Kid)." Dennis and Dee try to come up with a new plan. Later, Pete finds himself in makeshift confessional (the ol' glory hole in the Men's bathroom). After a while, Pete decides to use the Woman's restroom instead. Mac decides the only thing to do now is to perform an exorcism to get Pete off his meds. Elsewhere, Dennis, Dee and Frank meet up with a Dr. Coleman to get Pete stronger medication. In the midst of discussion, Frank remembers the name of his old Doctor (Albert Zimmerman) and leaves to find him. Dennis, infuriated, threatens to mutilate Dee before calmly talking to Dr. Coleman about a "very dangerous and unstable man." At Dr. Zimmerman's home, Frank learns the truth about the Frog Kid. Very easily, Frank remembers that "he" was the Frog the whole time. Dr. Zimmerman, fearing the Frank has suffered another mental episode, begins chasing him around with a giant net. While preparing for their Exorcism, Mac, Charlie and Cricket find out that Dennis and Dee have the medication (after Dennis has inadvertently been diagnosed for being an "actual Psycho"). Frank barges with his gun, wanting to "put Pete out of his misery" before he snaps again. Pete finally reveals that he is not a murderer as the stories of murderer and cannibalism were all rumors, and his reason for being institutionalize was due to "Social Anxiety Disorder." Hearing this the Gang comes up with a solution . . . Pete is put on a train headed for Los Angeles to "get a fresh start." The Gang parties off the station to the tune of "C'mon N' Ride It (The Train)." Just then, on the opposite tracks arrive a Southern Dad dropping off his friend George (another former mental patient) in the "City of Brotherly Love." Cast Starring * Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly * Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds * Rob McElhenney as Mac * Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds * Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest Starring * David Hornsby as Cricket * Dominic Burgess as Psycho Pete * Aubrey Morris as Albert Zimmerman Co-Starring * Graham Clarke as Dr. Felix Coleman * Jeff Howard as Southern Dad * Michael Shaktah as Frog Kid * Biff Wiff as George Trivia * The Glory Hole was first seen in Season 4 (Mac and Charlie Die (Part 1) and (Part 2) ) * Final on screen appearance of actor Aubrey Morris. He died July 15 2015. * Frank mentions his time in a Mental Institution from "The Gang Gets Analyzed" including his diagnosis of having "donkey brain." * We found out that Dee tried to set her roommate on fire in the Season 9 episode "Gun Fever Too: Still Hot." * Mac mentions suppressing his impulses, possibly another hint that Mac's gay. * Multiple times in the episodes Cricket claims the gang invited him to their thanksgiving. In "The Gang Squashes Their Beefs" Cricket shows up to their Thanksgiving uninvited. * Psycho Pete was first mentioned in the Season 7 finale "The High School Reunion (Part 2): The Gang's Revenge". In that episode, it's actually Ingrid Nelson, aka "Fatty McGoo", who tells them that he killed and ate his family, and Mac, Dee, Frank, and Charlie appear to not be aware of this. * Charlie again demonstrates his inexplicable knowledge (despite his illiteracy) of The Phantom of the Opera, first mentioned in "Who Got Dee Pregnant?" Images Quotes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Episodes on a Monday Category:Episodes at 3:00 pm